Occupational Hazards
by denpa wave chick saki
Summary: "I'd like to be a judge." "I'd like to run away and join the circus." "What position would you fill?"


Jane sighed. With all the judges leaving early for the holiday weekend, getting a warrant would be tough.

"I'd like to be a judge someday," Maura said.

"I'd like to run off and join the circus," Jane said, poking her head back into the car.

"Which position would you fill?"

Jane looked back up at the doctor. "What?"

"Well, you said you'd like to run off and join the circus. I'm just curious as to what position you'd fill."

"Maura… I was kidding. You know, sarcasm? We've talked about this before; I use sarcasm, and you don't take me seriously."

"But… I don't understand. Why were you being sarcastic?"

Jane sighed again. "Just… never mind."

There were a few moments of silence… except for the constant honking of horns and shouts of anger.

"Hey, shut up!" Jane yelled, pointing at one man who was being particularly annoying.

"Jane, I'm still confused."

"Drop it, Maura."

Maura was about to say more, but it was at that moment that the tow truck driver arrived.

"About time you got here!" Jane said angrily, approaching him.

"You can be as bitchy as you want Rizzoli."

"Yeah, and what's the male equivalent of bitchy? Dicky? Get that to the evidence lock up, and out of here in less than ten minutes."

"Yes your highness."

"And without the attitude!"

* * *

"He's in good health," Maura said, leaning the body back into the seat.

"Except for that ice pick sticking out of his ear," Jane said with a smile. Frost laughed while Maura gave Jane a look.

"You know Jane, I think I understand your sarcasm earlier."

"Really Maura? You're still on that?"

" I think you were being sarcastic because you don't believe that I will ever become a judge, so therefore, you suggested a job for yourself that will never happen. Am I correct?"

Jane started at her friend. "Okay, fine, you caught me. I was making fun of you. Do you want a gold star?"

Maura looked back at the body. "I didn't realize that you found my career options amusing, Jane."

"Come on, Maura, don't be like that."

"Be like what? I am merely stating the obvious, and it's obvious that you don't think I could make it as a judge. Perhaps you believe it's because I 'analyze everything into the ground'."

"Maura—"

"Or maybe you think it's because I am rather… cut off from the rest of society."

"Maura—"

"Or perhaps it is for another reason unknown to me. Perhaps—"

"MAURA!"

The doctor looked at her friend. "Yes Jane?"

"God, stop making me sound like a terrible person. Look, I think you could make a great judge, I do."

"Then why did you mock me?"

Jane sighed. "Because, if you became a judge, then… I wouldn't… gettoseeyouallthetime."

"What? I don't believe I heard what you said."

"If you were a judge then I wouldn't… gettoworkwithyouallthetime."

"Jane, I do not understand a word you are saying." Maura straightened up. "Get this body to the morgue." The doctor started to leave and Jane knew her window of opportunity was closing fast.

"Maura, wait!" Jane called, chasing after her friend. She stood in front of the doctor, stopping her. "Look, the reason I don't want you to become a judge is because… if you were a judge, I… wouldn't have the… enjoyment of working with you."

"You don't want me to become a judge because you'd miss me?"

"Isn't that what I just said?" Jane crossed in arms, feeling her face grow hot.

"Aww, Jane… you're blushing! It's adorable!"

"Can was just forget this happened and… get back to work?"

"All right."

The two started for the morgue together.

"You know, Jane… I never wanted to be a judge."

"You… but you said that you… and you got all mad at me and…"

"I know. It was an experiment."

"An experiment?"

"To see how you'd react to a potential threat of me leaving. And I have to admit, I am please with the results."

"MAURA!"

"Where is that body? I want to start the autopsy."

Jane watched the doctor go and was left feeling very confused... and surprisingly, more attracted to the doctor than she had been before.


End file.
